peacefandomcom-20200223-history
Main Page
31 Dec 2004 - 5 Jan 2005 L A T E S T ~ N E W S Need a way out? Try the Christmas escape pod Events - more as we think of them and you OFFER them - Peace for all 31 Dec 2004 ~ Deja Vu - we will keep celebrating on the hour - every hour it is 1200 somewhere else Dates and events may be changed without prior notice # Welcome to our Cyber Retreat - free poem composed for new arrivals, free photo for each participant # Peaceful sky watching with Star Gazers - Comet Machholz # Poems of Peace throughout the night # 1200 GMT - Happy New with Goodwill from all corners # Auld Lang Syne - the past is dying . . . # CELEBRATE The celebration will compose of * Celebration of Life * Celebration of the Dharma * Celebration of the New Year 1 Jan 2005 # Resolution "Taking the pledge - things we Will do" # Wishing everyone a Happy New Year # Peace Messages # How to send random acts of goodwill to blogs, web sites and wikis * 2 Jan 2005 # ALMS Meditation (Special Edition created for this retreat) # Peace poets - Rite till you drop with Steve Toth and KnowMystery * 3 Jan 2005 ~ Dzogchen Tantra with Jigme Champa * 4 Jan 2005 # Ma Nature with -ts- # Tmxxine Inter-dimensional cooking with Lobster * 5 Jan 2005 # A cyber merging of Sorcery, Shamanism, Atheists, Artists # Poets, Alchemists, HolyGeeks Buddhists, Dervishes, Pagans, Christians, Muslims waved at # The irreligious and the trans-spiritual offer their experience # Triple Dorje Peace Empowerment with Cecil Welcome One and All OK I AM HERE - What do I do? # Add comments # Add poetry # Add teachings # Peace Practices # Prayer request page # Peace links Wikis, Blogs and web site links - add your favourite # A preparatory pre-retreat release of ALMS 1.1 SE is available # Peaceful postcard sending # Preparatory Reading List # Join Curlchat # Upload pics # Tech Tips -- Need help? Click here # The "how to" and links for setting up CurlChat and/or Yahoo Chats. # Uploaded photos # Chistiya Dervishes for Peace links BE AT PEACE Have Fun Elements of Peace Occupants All forms of goodwill welcome 'Storytelling' with Yosy Flug For all those who enjoy a good Yarnup around the fire. # Passing the Peace Chillum # Tales from Other Realms # Tales of Atlantis ~ Active Worlds revisited # Jokes, Qabbalah and the CurlChat Marathon There was a terrible drought. After a long deliberation, the villagers decided to approach Nasrudin, who was known to work miracles on occasion and ask for his intervention in bringing the rain. The whole community went over to Nasrudin's hut and the elders stated their request. "Sorry," said Nasrudin, "there will be no miracle - you have no faith". "But Nasrudin, how can you say that?" said the villagers, "after all, is it not our faith, that brought us to your door, begging for help?" "If you really had faith," said Nasrudin, "You would have come with umbrellas." *Elements of Mullah Nasrudin 'Peace Poetry' A Space for Stillness and Peace Add your name to our list of people wishing to write poetry for us during the retreat # KnowMystery # Joe Riley # Steve Toth # Lobster # Yosy Flug # Jigme Champa # Zen Oleary # Lorik # Peace Buddha Say YES to Peace Poetry Poets Against The War Peace Photos & Art ~ A Space for Images of Quiet Geese for Peace Harbinger of Peace Moon Gazing ~ Space Coming soon to a galaxy near us! "When we contemplate the whole globe as one great dewdrop, striped and dotted with continents and islands, flying through space with all other stars all singing and shining together as one, the whole universe appears as an infinite storm of beauty." ~ John Muir ~ "A Thousand Mile Walk to the Gulf" (1916) Resources or Contact groups one may join *Creative Solutions For Peace maintained by Jina *Joseph Campbell Mythology *J-Krishnamurti and Life *InsightPractice maintained by Jina *SufiMystic maintained by Steve Toth *Poetry from Rumi maintained by *HolyGeek Practical PC technical support with Lobster *Gentle poetry maintained by KnowMystery *AllSpirit maintained by Gill Eardley *DuckDaoTsu Hosted by Lisbeth *Nasrudin Hosted by Jina to be added * Chistiya Run by Siraj * Panhala by Joe Riley Daily poetry with sound and image How to edit this page See the help page at We have added a few other HTML examples to the page and will continue to add more as we find what works. good news poets! The ole command will give you a line break therby enabling you to single space your poetry instead of being forced to endure double spacing or putting a space at the beginning which results in those blue boxes surrounding your work. in addition ... the indent <" : "> can be doubled or even tripled up to give you all the indenting you want. We have added a few other HTML examples to the page and will continue to add more. -ts- Four tilde ~ marks (next to Enter/Return) and you can sign your name (must be logged in - when you log in once, ask the page to remember . . .) and finally . . . now don't forget . . . click here to get your free poem composed for new arrivals